Scenes
by Normryl
Summary: A Collection of scenes. 6th Chapter!. 2. Perry and Ben's first meeting, 3. Perry comforts a distraught patient, 4. Perry talks to JD about being a parent and 5. JD slept with Jordan. What happens if Perry walked in? 6. Jordan has her purse stolen.
1. Cry At Night

Summary: A look back at Perry and Paige's childhood.  
A/N: As we've never been told Perry and Paige's parents names, I just decided to make them up. Mary and Frank are their parents. I also wasn't sure if Perry or Paige was supposed to be the youngest, so I just went by the actors ages and made Paige younger.

1. A Cry At Night

Christmas Day always sticks with a child more so than any other day of the year. It's the one day, besides from birthday's that they look forward to and it seems endless the waiting in between.

The Cox family were no different. Mary had spent the last few weeks shopping for everything her family could want. Making sure that her two children had all the gifts they could possibly wish for and that there was more than enough food to feed them all. Frank's parents were going to come and spend their first Christmas with baby Paige. They'd let the family get settled together last year, seeing as it was their first year with two babies, and being born so close to Christmas, it had been hard to have a lot arranged. But this year would be different, would be better.

When Frank came home one day, and told Mary he'd lost his job, she was upset. He was the sole provider for their little family. But she stayed positive for him. She supported him and told him she loved him and they'd find a way out of this. As talented and caring as he was, she was certain he'd find another job. As they got closer to Christmas and still no good news came, Frank became more depressed. Mary tried to hide the children from his mood, especially Perry because a seven year old would easily pick up on it. When he asked her why his dad was always at home, she smiled sadly and told him daddy was looking for a better job.

In the final week before Christmas, when she realised that Frank wasn't even prepared to look for a job, she made a tough decision. She went into her wardrobe, filled with the presents she's already wrapped for her children. She took the two from both of their piles and returned them to the store. Her friend Cynthia worked there and she made sure she got the money back for the presents. Mary felt her cheeks burn red at the humiliation of not being able to afford those nice things for her children. But they may need that money to get them through.

When she got home, she hid the money in a jar on her dresser. The children still had plenty of toys and there was plenty of food to last past Christmas, so even if things did get tight, she at least had the safety net of those few saved dollars. Frank spoke to his parents on the 23rd December. He argued with his father about providing for his family and not being a 'real man'. His depression was turning into anger. He told him not to come for Christmas dinner, that he was no longer welcome in their home.

It became harder to hide their fathers behaviour from the children. Perry would often stay in his room, he hated the sound of his fathers raised voice. And little Paige would cry in fright at the angry voice. On Christmas eve, Frank went out. He didn't say where he was going and it wasn't until later in the day that Mary went to their bedroom and found the jar she'd kept the money in, lid off, money removed. She cried then. Deep sobs that she couldn't have stopped for anything.

For the first time, she felt like there was no hope any more. No reason to carry on.  
When she finished crying she felt numb and empty. The sound of her baby daughter crying didn't rouse her to get up off the floor and comfort the child. And when her son opened the door to tell her Paige was crying, she didn't even acknowledge him. He closed the door and left and the cries soon stopped. Whether he'd gone to his sister, or she'd cried herself out no longer mattered.

Frank came home, drunk. He found Mary in the bedroom. He shouted, kicked and hit her. She never fought back. Christmas day never started. Frank spent the whole day drinking. Mary never left the bedroom.

Perry slipped from his room and into Paige's. He lifted her out of her cot. Her innocent eyes looked at him, not sure what was happening. He helped her into his room and he showed her the two presents he took from under the tree last night, while their dad was passed out on the chair.  
He made her open it quietly. She smiled as she pulled out the pink bunny from the paper their mother had lovingly wrapped. She held it tightly to her.  
Perry smiled at his sister. The door opened and Frank stood there, swaying slightly. They were just children. They didn't understand their fathers strange new behaviour.

And that year, Christmas Day stuck in Perry's mind. And he hoped the next one wouldn't come around again too soon.


	2. Know

Summary: Jordan takes Perry to meet her family for the first time.  
A/N: I always wondered what made Perry and Ben best friends. This doesn't really answer that, but it's a start

2. Know

He had been outside for a long time. Jordan hadn't noticed, she was to busy arguing with their mother to notice.  
Ben had noticed though.

He'd been sitting next to his little sister, Danni and had watched Jordan's fiance with interest. This was the first time she'd bought him home. During the start of the meal, things had been civil enough, but then their mother had started asking more personal questions. Not that it seems to phase the doctor, he just flat out refused to answer them, angering their mother and making Jordan just as angry with her for keep harassing Perry.

So after dinner, when Danni had crept off upstairs as her older sister argued with their mother, Perry had gone out the back door and just walked around the large garden.

After watching him for a while, Ben opened the door and went out as well. "You're missing the best part of our family show, you know?"

Perry looked round to see Jordan's brother standing there. "The arguing doesn't bother me. I just feel as though I'm the cause of it."

"Well, you kinda are. I wouldn't worry about it. Those two nearly always butt heads about something."

"I should have said something before. I just don't like my life to be dinner conversation."

"Oh, I know that. It's like, I go to my ex-girlfriends house, this was before she was my ex, and they ask about what my dad does and I say you know, he lays around a lot, doesn't do much and they ask if he's ill and I tell them, you could say that, he's dead and suddenly _I'm _making things awkward."

Perry laughed. "Oh, God. Silence is the way to go."

"You think." Ben said smiling at the first genuine look of the man he'd got so far.

"Look, mom just tries to look out for us. Tries to make sure we don't make any mistakes and she steers us in the right direction. She's so proud of Jordan for being on the board, taking over from dad. And I'm sorta expected to be the man of the house, even though I don't live here any more. And once you and Jordan go, I'll make sure she knows you're a good guy who just doesn't wanna talk about his past."

Perry looked Ben in the eyes, his gaze intense. "And how do you know I'm a good guy?"

"Please. I know."


	3. 1146

Summary: Dr Cox comforts a distraught parent.  
A/N: I was going to go down the route of patient tries to kill doctor, but that's been done to death, so I've done something a little different.

3. 1146

Dr. Cox looked at the time.

"Time of death, 23.46."

He let out a breath as the nurses began to tidy up the room from all of their attempts to save the girls life, but Perry's eyes stayed focused on the youngster laid on the bed. 8 year old Abbie had been bought in after a severe allergic reaction. She was in a bad way as soon as she came in with the paramedics having to fight to keep her breathing on their way to the hospital. They passed on how they'd found a small sting on her neck. She was having a lot of problems breathing, her lips and throat were swollen and soon after she was admitted she lost consciousness. Things only deterorated from there. She suffered a heart attack and despite their best efforts, they couldn't revive her.

Dr Cox pulled of the gloves and dropped them on the floor as he left the room.

Just outside the room, JD stood. He'd been watching. He'd seen Dr Cox jump into action the minute the girl had been bought in and watched as they all fought hard to save her life. There were times when no matter what you did, you just couldn't stop what was destined to happen, and it was times like that when the doctors relied on one another to get through it.

Dr Cox looked at JD for the briefest of seconds before he looked down and walked away. JD followed him anyway.

"You know what I don't understand?" JD said as he walked along side by side with Perry. "How something so small can do that to someone."

Perry didn't answer as he moved quickly across the hallways, until he got to the doctors lounge where he finally stopped walking and stood in the otherwise empty room. "I don't get it either." He finally said. "You know how when people try and make you feel better about something, they tell you it's fate and there was nothing you could do? Generally, if that makes someone feel better I don't care what they believe, but how can anyone actually believe that a 8 year old deserves to die like that? That whole ride here would have been filled with terror. Imagine if your last few minutes alive have got to be like that."

JD knew there was not a lot he could say that would make Dr Cox feel better. He understood what he was saying. Dr Cox didn't feel responsible for the girls death, but the death was senseless and tragic. Things like this were never easy to go through and so much harder when it was someone young. She was too young to understand what was happening. She was too young to die.

Both men stood in the room for a long time, not saying anything, not moving. Eventually Dr Cox knew it was time. "I'll go tell her family."

JD watched Dr Cox walk away, determined to be there when he got back from the most painful job that they as doctors had to do.

* * *

Telling a family that a loved one has passed on has always been one of the worse things about being a doctor. The only other thing that came close was the classic "There's nothing more we can do." Even though Perry knew that most of the time there really was nothing that could be done in these cases, it didn't stop him feeling like a failure as a doctor. Of course, if it were any one else he was talking to, he'd talk them out of feeling that way, saying that it's all part of being a doctor and there are something's you just can't fix, but that was different.

Maybe it was ego, but the majority of the time, Perry felt that he should be able to cure almost anything that was bought to him. He had over twenty years of experience to fall back on, he should be able to send all these people on their way. Never have to give out the bad news again. Of couse, feelings like this were heightened by a child's death. It was bad enough that as a human being, you couldn't help but feel bad for the parents as you told them their little girl had died. Watching their faces crumble as they took in that they'd never see their child alive. They'd never be able to talk to her or play games with her. All those college plans they had for her, he'd just destroyed. All the things she'd never get to learn or experience. Being a parent himself, Perry could understand how he'd feel if something happened to Jack or the baby. The difference was, although he could imagine how he'd feel, unless he had to go through, he'd never understand the grief of anyone who lost a child.  
Abbie's parents had reacted the way you'd expect any parent to when faced with the loss of their child, their were devastated. The didn't ask many questions, they were to consumed with their grief. Perry told them they could see their daughter if they liked, which they did. He left them alone and waited outside while they said goodbye to their only child. They came out after a long time, eyes red, faces streaked with tears. The mother said thank you to Perry as they left together.

Before Perry had anytime to think about things, JD appeared by his side.  
Long ago, Dr. Cox had noticed how JD treated him exactly the way he would want to be treated in the circumstances. If this situation had been reversed, JD would be seeking Perry out right now to make things better for him. And usually in this type of situation, Perry would tell JD to get lost in some unpleasant way until later on, he'd eventually talk to the kid and then things would go back to normal in the world. Today, for whatever reason, Perry didn't feel like being alone. He still had no intention of talking things through right now, he just didn't want to be alone. Without a word, Perry headed towards the cafeteria. He didn't want to eat, he wanted to get a coffee and he knew the place would be deserted this time of night. JD sat there with Perry and just drank his coffee knowing that whatever he could do to help Dr Cox he was already doing.  
Once all the coffee was gone, they sat there in silence a little longer.

"Best get back to work I guess." Perry said. JD nodded his head in agreement.

The pair walked down the hall, ready to start checking on their patients again, before a familiar figure stepped out in front of Dr Cox. He recognised the man immediately as Abbie father, Hank. His face still showed the sorrow of his loss, his eyes still glistening with tears that he hadn't shed. "Dr Cox, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure." Perry said. He found an unoccupied room and lead the man through. He watched as JD went on his way. "Do you want to sit down?" Perry asked pointing to the chair behind the man. Hank shook his head.

"I've been thinking about Abbie. She was 8 years old, I remember telling you that when we came in with her." His eyes were already welling with tears that threatened to spill any minute. "She shouldn't have died."

Perry perched on the edge of the bed. "Abbie was allergic to the sting. Whatever it was that stung her..."

"It was a bee."

"Okay, that sting from that bee caused a reaction. She was allergic to the sting and until she got stung, no one was to know that. With allergic reactions like that, they can often lead to cardiac arrest, which is what happened to Abbie. Her heart just wasn't strong enough to take it."

"How can you say that. She was my daughter, she shouldn't have died."

"I know. It's unfair. And believe me, I've seen it happen before. She won't be the last child who shouldn't have died, she won't be the last person. But we can only do so much."

"I just can't accept that. It's your job."

"It's a damn tough job." Perry replied.

Before another word was spoken, Hank flung his arm round, his hand balled into a fist which connected to the side of Perry's face. It was a powerful shot, and Perry expected more to follow. But with that release of anger, he released his emotions. He didn't strike again as he broke down.

Perry got off the bed, moving to the window and closing the shutters so know one could see the distraught man. Hank rubbed at his face as the tears fell.

Perry moved back over to him. "Come on, sit down."  
He blindly obeyed what he was told. His grief was too consuming to make him question anything. "Where's your wife."

"Home." He managed to choke out between sobs.

"Then that's where you should be. Come on."


	4. Baby Love

Summary: After Kim comes back into JD's life pregnant still, he takes her in and cares for her. But he needs some reassurance himself and there's only one person he'll go to.  
Notes: Written in JD's POV. Here's just a bit of sloppy cuteness, in a non-gay way (just like the 'Ode to Zach Braff'- geez, I hope someone get's that, otherwise I seem so random!)

4. Baby Love

After the initial shock of Kim showing up in my life, still pregnant with my baby she told me she miscarried, I welcomed her back into my life. She needed a place to stay, some one to look after her as she was heavily pregnant and seeing as I was the babies father, I seemed to fit the bill perfectly.

It was some point during one of my shifts that it hit me what kind of responsibility I was taking on. I mean, it was my baby and I was happy to do it, but it was happening so fast. Most people had time to adjust to the news. I had adjusted once, come to terms with my loss and now, I was having to adjust back again.

That's when I realised that as much as I'd grown here as a doctor, and as a person too, there were something that were just never going to change. And that was my utterly pathetic, undeniable need to look to Dr. Cox as my father figure. I tried to think of it as no that pathetic, seeing as my own father was dead, but seeing as I'd seen him the same way when Dad was still alive, I knew that I was indeed, a pathetic girl.

I found it strange that just when I was sitting in the cafeteria, feeling utterly pathetic about how I needed to talk to Dr. Cox, the man himself walks in. He grabs himself a coffee and a sandwich and goes and sits down alone. I feel like I'll be harassing him if I go straight over so I decide to wait until he's eaten his sandwich which is hard to tell, seeing as his back's to me. I decide that he can't possible take more than 10 minutes, unless he chokes to death on it in which case, he'll obviously never finish... unless he choked on the last bite and somehow managed to swallow it after death, but if that did happen, I doubt he'd be able to give me very good advice. Anyway, I sit there watching my watch as the seconds ticked away when approximately 8 minutes and 36 seconds into the 10 minute count down, I hear Dr. Cox speak. Seeing as there's no one in front of him, or near him at all, I wait for him to repeat himself.

"Newbie! I'm talking to you. Get here now." he barks out, a lot louder than the first time he talked to me.

I quickly get up and move over to where he's sat, and then proceed to stand there like an idiot. He looks at me, a frown on his face.

"Dammit, you're not a dog, you can sit without a command can't you? Just in case you can't; sit boy, sit!"

Acting just like a dog, I sit as my master has commanded.

"Now, I could almost feel those puppy dog eyes of yours burning holes in me as I tried to enjoy my break, so you'll have to tell me what _exactly_ it is that you feel you just have to share with me, just because I want to get your embarassing problem out in the open so I can ridicule and mock you and make more dog references."

His support really touched me. But as usual I didn't let it deter me. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" he asks. He doesn't seem to be sure if this is the right time to mock me.

I sigh. It's time to just tell him. "How does anyone know what to do with a baby? How'd do you get to be a good father?"

"Gimme a break, that's what you're scared about?"

"I kinda thought that was a big deal." I reply, feeling a little defensive, even though the words come out passive.

"Okay, tell me if I go over your head here newbie. This is what you do with a baby. It cries, you feed it or change it. The end."

"Okay, I know nothing about babies, but it's not that simple."

"Yeah it is. Look, when their first born they can't do anything. You take them wherever you're going and all they can do is wriggle and cry and poop and dribble. You clear up after them and hold them. And while you hold them and they sleep in your arms, you order yourself a huge 800 page book from the internet called something imaginative like 'Babies first year' or 'An Idiot's guide to looking after the baby you had with your girlfriend even though you didn't have penetratative sex that she told you she miscarried and suddenly pop's back into your life still pregnant'. And while you hold that baby, you read that book. It tells you what to expect."

"Okay, and how about being a good father?"

"That comes down to you, it all does. You can read as many books as you like, get all the helpful advice you can and talk to as many fathers as is humanly possible, the bottom line is, if you can't look at your child and instictivly know what you should do, you're not gonna be a good father."

Strangely, Dr. Cox's words weren't working for me. I didn't feel like I'd make a good father and I didn't know why I felt that way. And maybe because Dr Cox knows me well enough by now, he knew that I didn't feel comforted.

"Alright, I'll give you the real deal here." Dr Cox sat back in his chair like he was about to watch TV, not give out advice. "You'll be handed that baby that will look so vulnerable and innocent that right at that very moment you'll realise that anything you can do to look after or protect it, you will do. You _would _die for it. And that's after a few minutes. All the times you used to be able to sleep through storms and everything else at night will stop because you'll hear everything listening incase your baby needs you. And as tired as you'll be, it won't even seem like a chore because you are that child's carer and they have no one else to look out for them. And after a couple of months, that baby will start to smile at the silly things you do. And a few months after that they start to sit up a little more and laugh and grip things and every little thing they do seems amazing, like it's the first time it's ever been done anywhere in the world. You'll spend your time telling people who don't care about kids everything that your child has done, not caring if it bores them because you'll be that proud. You simply can't love any thing or anyone more than you love your kids."

"But you never connected with Jack straight away."

"No, but there were circumstances with Jack. Firstly, I was told I wasn't the father and strangely enough, that does prevent the bonding process. Jordan was so soppy over him I hardly got a look in most of the time. Look I told you back then that I didn't feel anything for that baby. So, I'll tell you the story of why I never said anything to Jordan. She still hadn't named him at that point, she wanted to call him Quinn, but it didn't suit him. Anyway, I kept pushing for the name Jack. And when I said it, he smiled. And she named him Jack. And that was the moment I realised I didn't care if it wasn't my baby. Anyway, turns out, the whole smiling is just because of wind, but who cares, right? Okay, I'll be honest with you." Dr Cox looked around to make sure there was no one too close who would hear the words. "You'll be a fantastic father. It'll all come naturally too you, I promise."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."


	5. In The Act

Summary: JD sleeps with Jordan, but what happen's if Perry caught them in the act?  
Notes: This story takes place suring the episode 'My Bad' from Season One.  
Recap: Dr. Cox is in danger of losing his job, JD sleeps with Jordan, the ex-wife of Dr Cox, which he doesn't realise at the time, Elliot needs to talk to someone who listens to her and Carla blames Turk for making her leave her mother, who breaks her leg in the shower.

5. In The Act

Perry Cox rubbed his temple, trying to relax himself.  
Things weren't going well for him at the minute. He was divorced and single. He tended to hate his job which had gotten a little more unbearable with the addition of the new interns and most recently, his job was on the line.

Not more than 10 minutes ago he had a horrid informal meeting with Bob Kelso in the halls. One of the things that annoyed him the most about Bob is that he usually couldn't rattle the guys cage and this time had been no exception. There was Bob, once again trying to get rid of him, trying to make him lose his job and you'd think that he would actually be getting some sort of pay for it, more than just his enjoyment of making people suffer.

The interns too, especially JD, were a real headache for him. Mostly, the were all average. Whether it was due to his age and the gap that got bigger every year that he would see the interns, but their lack of knowledged seemed to diminish all the time. It was getting very tiresome every year coming across the same problems that he'd gone through the year before, because most interns generally made the same first year mistakes. JD was a smart kid and he cared, but outside of the doctor thing, he was a pain in the ass. He wanted far too much of Perry's time and sometimes it just seemed like he'd turn around and there he'd be, just watching him.  
That just wasn't normal. Perry was sure he was never like that when he was an intern.  
But as luck would have it, the one person he did want to see right now was JD. He had a few things he wanted to make sure he was clear on, just in case things didn't go his way in the board meeting. There was a chance that he could lose his job and Perry knew that if he was going to go out he wanted JD to know that he should always do what's right for the patient above all else. Even if it did mean risking your job.

Whether JD would listen was another matter. All Perry had to do was track him down.

* * *

JD kept his mind on his work, concentrating as much as he could about all the boring procedures and paperwork he had to do.  
And the only reason he was doing that was because the sexy board member he was supposed to be treating was having sex with him and she was so damn hot he knew that this 'quickie' would be a bit too quick if he didn't try to keep control.

JD found it odd that some people find the thrill of making love where someone could spot them a turn on, whereas in real life, the actual act of someone walking in on you during sex is about the biggest turn off possible.  
Especially when the person walking in is your mentor, Dr Cox. And you've never seen him look quite like that before.

* * *

Perry slammed the door behind him his mind not really taking in what he'd just seen.  
For the briefest moment when he saw JD laying underneath Jordan like that, his mind had switched back to when he'd found Pete in a simular situation with Jordan. Perry thought JD had more sense, was a smarter kid. He knew that he'd been wrong about him.  
Perry needed to get out of the building right now. He knew he shouldn't have been here in the first place, but his love of his job had made him come back here, the scared feeling he got when he thought about losing this place. Right now, that seemed like the best thing that could happen.

* * *

"I thought Perry would have stopped to say 'Hi'" Jordan said, climbing off the bed and readjusting her skirt.

"Probably not given the fact that we were... you know..." JD said, realising that he'd just found out Dr Cox's forename.

"Having sex."

"Yeah, not great conversation time."

"Considering the circumstances though." Jordan said. She could tell by now that this kid had no idea who she was in relation to Perry.

"Circumstances?"

"Oh, you don't know that I'm his ex-wife do you? I thought Bob would have told you."

"Oh my God." JD exclaimed. "He's gonna kill me, isn't he?"

"Probably." Jordan said as she replaced her top and did up the buttons. "But on the plus side, he'll probably still lose his job."

"What's good about that?" JD asked.

"Oh, you don't hate his guts, do you?"

"No."

"Never mind. Well listen, I'd like to say it's been fun, but it really hasn't. And I'd like to say I hope I never see you again, but I no doubt will, so if you can act like we've never met and we have nothing to talk about ever, that would be great."

With that Jordan left the room.

* * *

At first Perry had stood outside the hospital, trying to take in what had happened.

Nothing seemed to really sink in and the more he replayed the scene in his head, the angrier he got. There was only one place he wanted to be right now. Home.

He might be there alone with a bottle of scotch but right now, it was just what he needed.

* * *

When JD went and sat next to Turk, the surgeon immediately noticed his friend was apprehensive about something.

"What's up?" Turk asked his friend.

"I just slept with Dr Cox's ex-wife and he walked in on us."

"Dude." Turk said, surprised. "Is she hot?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. But that's not the point. Dr Cox is going to kill me. What do I do?"

"Talk to Carla." Turk said, knowing how well she got on with the older doctor. Both men got up in search for the nurse.

* * *

He didn't quite make it home.

The bar was closer. They served scotch. All he wanted to do right now was forget what he'd seen and how much it reminded him of what Jordan did with Pete. He knew he shouldn't have expected as much as he did from JD. He thought this guy might be different, might give a crap. But he was just another Pete Fisher in the making. Private practice awaited him no doubt. He wondered briefly why it bothered him more that JD had turned out this way, but he knew the truth was, he expected this crap from Jordan. He didn't think JD was like that. He ordered himself another scotch from the bar, and waited for the time to come when he would feel numb.

* * *

"You did what?!" Carla said, shocked by JD's confession.

"I didn't know until afterwards." JD defended.

"You're not supposed to have sex with patients in the hospital, Bambi."

"I know." he said meekly. "What do I do now?"

"Don't sleep with any more of your patients." Carla said, sounding angry.

"I meant about Dr Cox."

"I know you did. I think you should stay away from him for a while. I need to talk to him."

"It's that bad, huh?" Turk asked as Carla got up to look for Perry.

"Yeah."

* * *

Elliot sat alone in the bar. She didn't usually come here alone, but for some reason she'd felt drawn to go somewhere different tonight.

She didn't want to return to her apartment, alone. She was tired of being alone. She wanted to talk to someone and for them to listen to her. She could never make any one at the hospital listen to her. She really didn't have any friends there. Maybe JD. But he'd rather spend time with Turk than with her. She didn't blame him, they probably had a lot of fun, all she did was wallow in misery.

As she finished the last of the beer, she noticed a familiar figure at the bar.

Dr Cox.

She knew he was going through a tough patch right now. Something about that made her feel a little better. Knowing that although he'd been there for a lot longer, things still rarely ran smoothly. Maybe if it had been anyone else, she would have gone and talked to them. But it was Dr Cox. They didn't get along. She was pretty sure he felt nothing but contempt for her. She didn't blame him for that. She felt the same way about herself.

Torn between getting another beer and heading home, she sat and watched Dr Cox while she decided.

He was hunched over the seat, probably letting the bar hold him up more than anything else. He sat up straight and swung his legs round onto the floor as he got up and headed to the restroom. His eyes looked blank, hollow. He'd drunk until there was nothing left.

Elliot decided she didn't want another beer and headed home.

* * *

"I can't find him anywhere." Carla said to Turk as she stood at the nurses desk, her coat on, ready to head outside.

"I thought he was staying here until the board decided on his job." Turk said.

"Well he was, I'm guessing he's gone to drown his sorrows. I'm going to see if I can find him."

"I'll come with you."

"No. Turk he see's you and he'll think about JD. I'll be fine."

* * *

"There you are." Carla said as she went and sat next to Perry at the bar.

She looked at him and could see he'd been drinking a while, she could smell the scotch and his eyes had a distinct vacant look about them. "I've been worried about you, I thought you were staying at the hospital."

"I thought I could trust some people there." he said, his voice clearer than Carla would have expected.

"He didn't know." Carla defended.

"Oh, so it's okay to sleep with patients if you don't know their history."

"You know that's not what I'm saying. He made a mistake. You know how much he idolises you, he'd never do anything like that on purpose."

"I can't believe that."

"You trust me don't you?" Carla said

"Always."

"Then listen to me. I don't know him that well, but I can tell that he'd not do something like that on purpose. Look, I know what you're thinking. He's not like Pete. He had no idea who she was, and he feels really bad. I know you like JD whether you'll admit it or not, so don't think that this'll hurt him any more than it'll hurt you."

"How can Jordan do this to me?" Perry asked sadly.

"She's a witch." Carla said. "You are such a great person and you deserve more than her."

Carla put her hand on his knee. Looking at him, a frown on her face. "Come on, look at me."

Perry looked towards her. Their eyes locked. Perry looked away first.

"You should go."

"Yeah." Carla said, looking down sad. She cared so much about him, but she didn't love him. Sometimes she wished she had stronger feelings for him. He was a great guy and he always let himself get hurt. Jordan was especially good at hurting him. "You coming back with me?"

"Not yet." Perry said. "I'm gonna get a shower."

"Okay. Good luck." With that, Carla walked away and left Perry alone.


	6. Shine

Summary: Jordan has a bad experience and Perry is her knight in shining armour.  
A/N: I had this idea while I was on holiday. Hurray for holidays!

6.Shine

Jordan waited impatiently at the front desk for Perry to finish his shift.

Tapping her perfectly manicured nails against the desk, she could see from the corner of her eye that the nurses there were shooting her evil glances, but she cared very little about that. She had always hated waiting and even though Perry did do an important job, she didn't think that it should affect her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Jordan." Perry said as he walked round the corner in a few huge strides. "It's been a bad day."

She could tell from the look of him he was a little stressed out. Most of the time, Perry didn't talk much about work when they got home, but he always did on the bad days. The ones where he would come home stressed. He'd tell her about how they hadn't been able to save one patient and how another had just got worse as the day went on. She knew he needed to tell her these things otherwise he'd go crazy, and she liked the fact that she could help him just by listening.

"It's okay." She said, realising he was waiting to see whether he'd get an ear bashing or not from being so late. "Are we good to go?"

"Yeah..." He started just as they both heard one of the residents call Perry. "Oh, come on! There's other doctors here you know!"

"Sorry, Dr Cox, it's Mr. Ragel. I just need one thing from you and I promise that no one will page you tonight."

"Fine, fine. Jordan, this'll take 5 minutes." Turning back to the resident who'd moved away from the busy desk, they both looked over the chart the resident was holding.

"Haven't you dragged him out of here yet?" Carla asked as she put some files away.

Jordan turned round to the nurse. "Nope, not yet. You know what's funny, there are times when Perry acts like this hospital couldn't run without him. Sometimes, I believe it myself."

"It's been a bad day." Carla stated.

"He said the same thing."

Carla turned to another of the nurses, dishing out a few orders to the people she was in charge of.

None of the nurses saw the man. Jordan didn't notice him until the tug he gave on her bag knocked her off her feet. The strap had broken and the man was escaping with her purse. Quickly getting back to her feet, Jordan turned to the one person she let take care of her. Seeing the confusion etched on Perry's face, she shouted out quickly "He stole my purse."

Perry wasted no time at all as he raced after the man.

Not seeing which way he'd gone, Perry paused after he got done the few steps that led to the car park. Seeing no one to the right, he turned to the left and spotted the man running away, purse still tucked under his arm. With a slight growl of anger, Perry took off after the man.

Back inside, Carla rushed round the desk, making sure Jordan wasn't injured from her fall. "Are you okay?"

"If Perry catches that guy, I'm gonna kick his ass." Jordan said, angry, but also a little shocked about what had happened.

"You're shaking, maybe you should sit down." Carla said, concerned.

"Not until Perry gets back." Jordan said stubbornly.

"Look, at least sit down here, you'll see him as soon as he gets here." Carla said, ponting to one of the chair behind the desk. Taking a deep breath, Jordan nodded and let Carla take care of her.

Carla then paged JD and Turk, wanting them both here, in case Dr Cox did walk back through the door with the thief. And if he wasn't back by the time they both got here, she'd send them out after him.

A few minutes later, Perry walked back in, the thief being pushed in front of him. "Jordan I bought you a present. It's the rat bastard who stole your purse."

At that moment, Turk and JD showed up, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Well, you're a little late ladies, but never mind. Ghandi, take this jerk somewhere safe and don't take your eyes off of him until the cops get here, who Carla will be calling right now." Perry turned towards the nurse who was carrying out the orders as Perry spoke. "Jumpsuit." Perry called to The Janitor who'd arrived just after Perry had returned. "Go with baldy and keep an eye on that guy. And you don't know what he's packing so make sure you're both damn careful." Turning to Jordan who was standing now, Perry continued. "Jordan, sit there, I'll be back in a minute. Get someone to make you a coffee, you're still in shock. Newbie, come with me."

And with that, Perry walked down the hall, JD at his side. They walked in silence until Dr Cox made a beeline for a room. The room was empty and he shut the door behind him, turning intently to JD. "Okay, let's get this over with." Smiling at JD's confused look, Perry moved over to the bed and sat on it. "Lift my shirt up."

"What?"

Perry didn't say it again. He looked at JD, eyebrows raised in a way telling him he wasn't going to say it again. Nervously, JD did what he was told, lifting the shirt up slowly, keeping his eyes more on Perry's face that his body.

"Look at my body." Perry said.

"Dr Cox I..." Before he could protest any futher JD's eyes wandered down. That's when he saw the blood. "What the.."

"Yeah, he kinda stabbed me a little. I need you to take a quick look, stitch me up and then I'm outta here."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Are you kidding me? They way you were looking at me just then, I've never seen you so terrified. Just made my night."

"You realise you'll have to tell Jordan about this."

"I'll tell her when we're at home."

"Well what about the police?" JD asked.

"I'll make a statement. Now, can you start treating me before I bleed to death."

"Okay." JD said, moving out of the room to get what he needed.

* * *

Perry drove the porsche while Jordan watched him in admiration, a smirk on her face.

"I can't believe how brave you were. You were like my knight in shining armour." She smiled as him, as he looked across at her.

"Wow, you're liking the riding to the rescue thing, huh?"

"I've never wanted you more." Jordan almost purred.

Laughing a little, Perry tried to keep his mind on the road. But he knew he had to talk to her before they got home and she tried to undress him. "Look, Jordan, there's something I didn't tell ya. That guy, he kinda... stabbed me a little."

He hoped he downplayed it enough. A quick look at her face proved that he didn't do a good enough job.

"Oh, my God. What are you doing driving?"

"It's hardly anything. Newbie took care of it, and seeing as I did the majority of his training, it's like I treated myself."

"I can't believe you of all people is playing this down like it's not a big deal. Knives aren't supposed to be stuck in people, Perry. Stop making it seem like it's nothing." Jordan said, voice angry.

"Honey, look, you know me, I love attention. I mean, if I could have got me some props from this, don't you think I'd have told everyone? It's really no big deal, it's a scratch."

"I'll decide that." Jordan said.

* * *

Jordan had Perry on the bed as she looked closely at him.

"I guess you're right, it's nothing too bad." She gently rubbed a finger over the area and the few stitches that held the skin closed. "Does this hurt?" she asked, her voice taking on a sexy, sultry tone.

"No."

"Well, maybe we should play doctors and nurses. I'll be your sexy nurse and you can be the good doctor, who's in need of some TLC."

"Aren't we supposed to be role playing?" Perry said, smiling at the idea.

"You don't need to role play for me. You're perfect just the way you are."

Perry sat up and kissed Jordan hard. "Don't ever change for me, even for a minute." He whispered.


End file.
